


сожги этот соломенный дом

by dedly



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedly/pseuds/dedly
Summary: сейчас у нас есть наши смерти, что мы собираемся сделать с ними?





	сожги этот соломенный дом

Себастиан всегда был упёртым козлом. С годами ничего не изменилось, стало только хуже. Если ему говорили не выходить на улицу затемно, он шёл. Если запрещали пить непонятные смеси, он пил. Если требовали послушания и покорности, он вёл себя как бешеный пёс, сорвавшийся с цепи. Ему не нужна красная тряпка, чтобы дыхнуть паром, ударить носком о землю и рвануть со всех ног напролом. Нужен сам факт запрета, чтобы его нарушить. Закон и правила существуют, чтобы послать всех нахуй. Натянуть на жопу и помахать служителям правосудия средним пальцем. Себастиан любил рисковать, отрываться и удерживать нервы в натянутом состоянии. Он не был баловнем судьбы, вовсе нет. Ему доставалось ровно столько, сколько он заслуживал. Били морду, когда он встревал, куда не следовало или болтал лишнего, запирали за решеткой с драгдилерами, пьяными школьниками и выловленными проститутками. Он давался, потому что сутки через трое снова оказывался на том же месте. Сопротивление бесполезно. Лучше сдаться по-хорошему. Шериф уже давно перестал капать ему на мозг своими нравоучениями, сразу после того, как Себ загремел в восьмой раз, обдолбанный в хлам и улыбающийся широкой надменной улыбкой. Он зрил дальше. Для него — на тот момент восемнадцатилетнего — всё это была только разминка. Проверка. Нужно было понять, чего ожидать от полиции. От себя самого. Мысленно нарисовать границы дозволенного. Когда вместо суток придётся отсидеть десять? Когда дело не ограничится выговором? Когда из дисциплинарного наказание перерастёт в административное? Когда, чёрт подери, кто-нибудь из грозных парней в форме занесёт пометку в его личное дело? Себастиан хотел этого — хотел быть отмеченным, отмаркированным. Плохим мальчиком. Но он не хотел убивать. Иметь дело со смертью — себе дороже. Никакого насилия — ничего, что касалось бы рубежа между жизнью в обыденном её понимании и стылым телом шестью футами под землёй. Уличные драки и побои всего лишь детская забава. Мелкая гангстерская сошка вечно трётся где-то поблизости, отлавливает неугодных и чешет об них кулаки. Себастиан привык драться по совести, с азартом и энтузиазмом, тесать костяшки в кровь и задыхаться от адреналина в груди. Словно наглотался амфетаминов. Но никакие наркотики не дадут такой потрясающий эффект. После них Себастиан не блюёт кровью, не мочится с ней, не дрожит под душем, разглядывая рубиново-розовые спирали, уносящиеся в слив. После них он вовсе не чувствует себя живым, очнувшимся от темноты, поймавшим тускло замаячивший просвет в конце длинного туннеля. Саркофагичная мгла больше не сжимает его в тиски. «Всё хорошо, — говорит он себе, сквозь пелену непонятной солёной воды; левый глаз не открывается, надо сделать надрез, чтобы сбить отёк; голова гудит, но он выдавливает в пол педаль газа и вкруговую трёт виски. — Всё хорошо, я всё ещё жив». То, что происходит в реальности, немного его оправдывает. Немного — но не совсем. В реальности Себастиан чертыхается через каждый указатель с пройденным километражем. Шальной взгляд мечется от простирающейся на долгие мили трассы, серебристо-серой шелковой лентой пересекающей всю Америку, к боковому зеркалу и зеркалу заднего вида. С сидения доносится хриплый стон. Себастиан сжимает пальцами руль, поджимая нижнюю губу, и становится бледнее с каждой минутой. Время играет против него. И почему его всегда так мало? Не оборачиваясь, он бормочет: — Потерпи, мы почти на месте. И это не совсем враньё. Им правда осталось каких-то десять-пятнадцать миль. Другое дело, он не знает, как долго кровь может покидать тело, так чтобы оставалась возможность вернуть её обратно. Потом. Переливанием или чем ещё. Он знает, что нужна четвертая отрицательная. Он, чёрт подери, специально выяснил это, чтобы быть уверенным, что сможет стать донором. И он может. Ему только нужно время. В ответ ни звука. — Блядский боже, Крис. Только не молчи. Говори со мной. Говори со мной, чтоб тебя. Он бросает короткий взгляд на заднее сидение и почти облегчённо выдыхает, когда Крис поднимает средний палец и сверкает поблёкшим, но от этого не менее саркастичным: — Крути баранку и помалкивай, уёбок. У меня нет сил для поддержания светской беседы. Вот когда Маки меня подлатает, тогда я и выбью из тебя всю дурь. — Замётано. Только не отключайся, ладно? Включить тебе музыку? Ну там, для настроя. У меня где-то был диск Селин Дион. Крис издаёт короткий смешок, прежде чем поморщиться и ответить: — Иди нахуй, Себ. Это была самозащита. Себастиан убеждает себя в этом с того момента, как Крис заслонил его от пули и осел на руках, как грёбаный первый снег. Легко и воздушно. Его колени моментально подкосились, а понятия Себастиана о неуязвимости их маленькой банды посыпались, словно бисер с порвавшейся полупрозрачной нити. В груди Криса зияла дыра диаметром с палец, кровь из раны заливала обшивку, пропитав джинсовую куртку Криса, его футболку и рубашку Себастиана. Но всё это не имело никакого смысла. Пока Себастиан гнал по шоссе, его мысли пчёлами роились вокруг того, что простреленная кожа Криса теперь отдавала свинцом. Господи боже, как же сильно он прогнил изнутри. — Крис, — выдыхает Себастиан. Он сбавляет ход, когда со встречной полосы ему предостерегающе моргает импала. Ещё не хватало, чтобы его тормознули копы. О, а что это тут у вас? Да так, мой бойфренд снова истекает кровью. Вот те на. И не говорите, такое постыдное недоразумение. Только не рассказывайте никому. Не буду. Хорошего дня, офицер. И вам удачной дороги. Глупость какая. «Пригнись», — мысленно командует Себ, когда они проезжают мимо поста. В боковом зеркале чисто: на своём относительно поношенном форде они даже при всём желании не привлекли бы внимания. — Да, дорогой? — Если ты откинешься до того, как мы доберёмся до Маки, — Себастиан делает паузу, давая Крису время открыть глаза и сфокусировать их в зеркале заднего вида. Стекло ничуть не искажает замогильно-тяжёлый взгляд на дне изумрудно-голубых глаз. Себ видит, как ходят ходуном желваки на его посеревших скулах. Отлично. Он завёлся, осталось только слегка поднажать. — Передать что-нибудь твоей семье? Последние слова умирающего брата, сына, наставника. Обещаю запомнить слово в слово. Даже для Себастиана это уже перебор. Он осознаёт, что сильно перегибает палку, но сейчас ему это необходимо. Крис подставился из-за него. Чёртов адреналиновый гонщик. Маньяк без царя в голове. Такого, как он, суд присяжных по головке не погладит. И приз за кретинизм достаётся… Себастиан вздыхает и сворачивает на эстакаду. Себя он к кругу приближенных не причисляет. Ему не нужно признаний — поступки Криса кричат обо всём и так. Это ж ведь надо. Пуля, которая должна была протаранить его грудь, теперь теплеет под грудью Криса. — Тормози. Увлёкшись раздумьями, Себастиан не сразу слышит требовательный тон. Крис практически рычит, но не двигается, чтобы не потерять ещё больше крови. Голубых глаз практически не видно в тёмно-багряных провалах. Смерть всегда уродлива, и даже красивым лицом этого не исправить. — Слышишь меня, ублюдок? Я сказал: ТОРМОЗИ. Врежься в дерево. Съедь на чёртову насыпь. Хоть раз поступи, как мужик: сдохни вместе со мной или останови чёртову тачку, чтобы я мог начистить твой смазливый ебальник. — Приехали, — победно выдыхает Себастиан, машину несколько раз подбрасывает на неровностях, но это пустяки. Маки уже ждёт их. Сейчас или никогда. — Спасибо, что не сдох по дороге. И ты должен мне чистку салона. Крис в ответ подкатывает глаза. — Заткнись и помоги мне выбраться. Себастиан кивает и хлопает дверцей. Он благодарит господа, благодарит аллаха и будду. Благодарит богов Рима и Греции. Благодарит судьбу. Ему кажется, что пелена перед глазами не сходила с тех пор, как он был восемнадцатилетним сопляком, дрожала слезами всё это время, пока ему было насрать на свою жизнь, насрать на последствия, когда важнее всего было получить откат. Эмоционально подзарядиться. Насытиться и утолить вечный голод. Ещё никогда он так не боялся, как сегодня. Пелена сошла. Он будет жить. Крис корчится на кушетке, когда Маки заливает его рану спиртом. Звон изъятой из тела пули на стерилизованном металлическом подносе звучит как музыка для ушей. Крис проклинает его до десятого колена. Себастиан кивает — так ему и надо. Маки говорит, что они оба будут перед ним в оплатном долгу. И Себастиан кивает снова. Всё, о чём он может думать — пуля ещё теплая от Крисовой крови и внутренностей. Она побывала там, куда Себастиан не сможет забраться даже в самых своих сокровенных мечтах. И пахнет свинцом. Пахнет жизнью, которую чуть не отняла. Бесценный дар, в котором Себастиан собственноручно просверливает дырку и продевает тонкий чёрный шнур. Когда Крис проснётся, то пожурит его за символизм. Скажет, что Себастиан, оказывается, романтик. И будет прав на все сто.


End file.
